Falling Inside the Black
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Months before Lloyd is born Garmadon fell. Misako thought he was dead until he came to her and together they ran to the Underworld where they would exact revenge on Wu and all of Ninjago for Garmadon's banishment. What would happen to Ninjago if there was a King and Queen of Shadows to throw the balance? Can four boys take on two evil rulers?
1. Prologue

The young woman sat on the edge of the bed, heart pounding and stared at the wall, finding it extremely hard to breath and keep a clear head. She was now all alone with nothing.

She felt a small movement from her abdomen and wiped her eye, well, maybe not completely alone.

_"He's gone Misako… he tried to kill me and now he's gone…"_

Wu's words echoed for hours after it all happened. She was surprised when she went up to the monastery to pick her husband up when Wu sat in the courtyard, ghost white like he had committed murder.

The blonde might has well of in both of their minds killed him because he never even meant to banish him; it was the enchanted writing on his kimono that saved his life. However, Misako never knew he banished him by the blanket statement he managed to make.

"But now… I'm alone…" she whispered.

After Wu had blankly told her that she ran for it, not wanting to hear another word from the younger brother who took her husband away from her and their child.

Her green eyes looked to the dark shadows of the room where the light didn't touch. She swore she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She tilted her head a little, frowning until a pair of red eyes looked back.

Her heartbeat practically became audible as she stood up to face it.

Misako backed up against the wall abruptly with nowhere else to back up to. "Misako… it's me…" the man with black skin and white marks reached a hand from the shadows in the corner. She couldn't respond, just stare. "Please… please don't look at me like that… I'm begging you…"

Her dry throat gave no answer or response still. He took the helmet off, "Please… don't tell me you've forgotten in mere hours…"

Tears leaked down in single streaks, "Garmadon…" she strained to say. It was like he was made of shadows now when he walked up to her. She raised her hand to mirror his. His black stained skin was warm to her surprise. "You're alive?"

"Yes…" he smiled a little, happy to see she didn't run from him. "Yes I am…"

"I thought Wu killed you," she folded her fingers down between his.

"He didn't… he only sent me to the Underworld… where it's hard to escape… I'm using a lot of energy just to touch you…" She looked at their twined fingers. She nodded, finding it hard to swallow. "How's the baby?"

She looked down at the small bump, "He's… he's okay…" she licked her bottom lip.

He gently pressed a hand to her swollen belly and looked back to her green eyes. "What now?" he whispered. "What will become of us?" he brushed her cheek.

Misako looked down and wiped her leaking eyes, "I… I don't know…" she fell forward into him. "I don't know what to do…" She felt his arms wrap around her tightly.

The couple's silent moment was interrupted when she heard the phone ring. It was Wu.

_"Misako please… are you okay?"_

She bit her lip, "No…" she admitted.

_"I am so sorry…"_

_It was his fault…_ Misako silently thought.

_"If you ever need anyone, I'm… I'm right here…" _

She felt a knot in her throat when he said that. _Of course though… he always loved me… _She held a hand to her forehead and started feeling light headed.

_"Misako…?"_

"Sorry isn't good enough anymore…"

_"What!?"_

"Goodbye Wu…" The green eyed woman hung the phone up without another word and looked back at her husband who stood, waiting for her to be finish.

"If you love me… take me with you…"

**This is a what if fic so... uh... it's been on the brain! What can I say? I have too many projects... **

**The title was inspired by the Skillet song: "Falling Inside the Black" because... IDK it seemed to fit... I may change it... **

**Oh and by the way, the cover is by Squira130 on deviantart :3 She has amazing art so go take a look at her drawings and comics**

**So thanks for coming and taking a look! This will not be updated regularly so I'm sorry if I take ten years with it... just like The First Masters of Spinjitsu... this one is gonna be or... gonna get really dark...**

**~Mar**


	2. Chapter 1

Wu heard the dial tone and his blue eyes widened. He shakily dialed and redialed, hoping she would pick up again. But of course she wouldn't, not with ending the call like that. He felt pangs of guilt stab him as he realized what crazy thing she might do.

With no other choice, the blonde rushed out of the house and went straight to his brother's old home where he prayed Misako was still in. "She… she'll probably wrapped up in the blankets… crying… yea…" he though with little hope.

* * *

><p><em>"I… you would come with me?" Garmadon looked at her, not believing what she had asked him. "You would want to come down to the Underworld you hated?"<em>

_Her bloodshot eyes started watering again. "Yes…" she ran to his arms. "I want to stay with you… forever… no matter where you go or what you do… it's not your fault you're like this…"_

_He nodded, resting his chin on the top of her head. She was right and he had felt that way for years. Wu was too weak and timid to go retrieve the katana. Maybe if his stupid brother went himself instead of relying on his brother, they could have been a regular family, not forced to go to the shadows to be together._

_She looked back as the phone rang and rang. Wu would come down eventually to try and console her but she didn't want his company anymore she never wanted to see him ever again. _

_Misako bit her lip and grabbed a pieces of paper and pen, scribbling something and folded it up, leaving it on her bed. She looked back at Garmadon who took her hand. "Let's go…"_

* * *

><p>The younger brother opened the unlocked door, which he started sweating over. It must have taken him an hour to get there and the place had a chill in the air which meant no one was home. He felt like throwing up as he kept thinking what would go through Misako's head.<p>

He hurried into her empty bedroom and found a note on the blankets on her bed, heart sinking. "Oh no…" he fumbled to unfold it quickly.

_Dear Wu,_

_ You say that you are sorry for what has happened today. I automatically assumed that you had killed him "defending" yourself. I realized; you failed to tell me the details of what happened… so I would not go looking for him and maybe I could find a silver of hope for happiness with you. Maybe it would have been nice if he was long gone, but it is not the case. _

_Know that I chose him when we were young; I still choose him. I'm running away with him to the Underworld so I cannot look upon your face again. I don't regret this choice so don't come after me. By the time you come to investigate why I will not pick up and answer your calls, I'll be there already. _

_ This is goodbye for real Wu,_

_ Misako_

He let out a sigh and shook his head. "What would possess her? She can't possibly have the baby there… with him…" he clicked his teeth together, wondering what to do. He held a hand to his forehead. "This can't be happening… this can't… what went wrong!?" he asked himself useless and quite unhelpful questions.

On one hand, if he tried and went after her; his brother would try to kill him for real or possibly lock him up for entering his domain and trying to take his wife and child from him.

On the other; he could snap her out of her grief and maybe coax her into coming home with him where she and her baby would be safe.

The latter was highly unrealistic for someone like Misako to suddenly change her mind and do though.

He ran a hand through his thin hair. "What do I do? What do I do?!" He plopped down on the empty bed and laid back. There was nothing he could do as of now. He should be focusing on keeping the golden weapons safe…

He sat up suddenly. "Unless… I find one of the secret entrances to the Underworld and…" he trailed off, playing out different scenarios: Most of them ended badly though and then there were the more pleasant ones where she would come running to him, saying how wrong she was and how she'd rather him of Garmadon.

Wu shook the thoughts from his mind immediately.

* * *

><p>"Are you absolutely sure? It's… not very sunny down here…" Garmadon held her hand tightly.<p>

"Yes…" she nodded. "I don't care… I could… learn to love it I suppose…" she looked around the shadowed halls as they walked. The only parts of the Underworld she ever saw were the main chambers when they were all younger and fought against the Skulkin.

He looked at her curiously. She had changed in a few short hours of him being taken from her. She was always the warmth and light in his life; dragging her down here seemed… wrong to him. It wasn't like she didn't come willingly though, but something about that made him uneasy deep down.

Misako leaned against his side as they slowly walked together and he then smile; maybe it would be good to be together. Maybe she would have wasted away on her own if he never came back for her to make known he was alive.

She quietly yawned and he slowly stopped her, she looked tired and pale. Without another word to her, he picked her up bridal style and carried her in the rest of the way.

By the time he laid her down on the bed, she might has well of been asleep. He knelt down at the side of the bed and gently kissed her. "I love you…" he got up and went to walk out but she grabbed his wrist which startled him.

"Stay…" she whispered, eyes drooping shut again.

He nodded and walked back to her.

**Ugh I hope this garbage isn't too ranty or something... I just needed to show more love to Wu... I never do and I'm like "NYYYYYYAGH! I know we have our favorites... but..."**

**Anyways, this will be way more than just right after Garmadon's fall... since this what if is an AU... I plan on making it ll play out kind of like the show but it'll be different obviously... but I want the same base idea with the ninja and such... it won't be s long as the show though... **

**So thanks for following this story! I started writing more for it and I'm liking where I'm going with it, I hope you'll like it too :) **

**~Mar**


	3. Chapter 2

Nights past where Wu couldn't sleep ever since he read the letter Misako left behind for him to find. He could barely do anything at all so, after over a month of guilt and worry washing over him; Wu rushed out to one of the only place a human could get to the Underworld without a dragon or by means of an Underworlder helping them; The Fire Temple.

The young man wiped his sweaty face as he walked along the edges, looking down at the lava pools that bubbles and let of intense heat from the volcano it was built into. "I have to try and get her back…" he kept telling himself, trying to hold on to the hope she would come back.

He then found the secret entrance and stepped through, the air suddenly becoming cold, creating goose bumps on his sweaty skin. Wu then lit a torch and kept his katana close in its sheath; just in the case he came across a Skulkin sentry.

* * *

><p>Misako had changed from her shirt and stretch pants she came down in and laid back against the black pillows. It was different; living down in the Underworld instead of the world above. It had taken over a week of actually getting use to everything but now she was fine.<p>

She wrapped her arms around her stomach through the dark violet garment she wore. "You'll be here soon Lloyd…" she let out a breath as he kicked. "And you'll know nothing but love…"

Moments later she heard footsteps that stopped around her door, "… Garmadon?" she frowned and slowly got to her feet.

"I'll be right back…" is voice answered, "A sentry… saw a human found a secret entrance into here through the Fire Temple…"

* * *

><p>Wu started running when he heard the grumblings of the Skulkin guards. He wanted to avoid them and his brother as much as possible. It was a shame the secret entrance was more like a maze in itself. He finally doused the torch to hide himself better.<p>

"I thought I heard something this way…"

Wu went around the corner and tried to be as flat as possible against the wall, letting the two pass. He held his breath most of the time without even noticing he was doing so as he crept along.

"Lord Garmadon sir!"

Wu gasped a little louder than he should have, clapping his hand over his mouth right away.

"Where is he?! Where's the worthless scum that dare set foot in my domain?" he heard his older brother's angry voice echo through the tunnels.

"Searching for him now my lord!" another loudly replied. "We'll find him!"

"Good…"

Wu's heart thudded when the heavy footsteps of Lord Garmadon came his way. The blue eyed ninja looked both ways, afraid to do anything. Finally he jumped up to the ceiling, holding to the narrow hall walls to hide in the shadows on the ceiling.

The only thing he forgot was how tall his brother was. Wu sucked in a breath; afraid the top of the helmet would brush against him, alert his brother to his presence.

It didn't take that to alert the dark lord though.

Garmadon smiled to himself when he lifted his hand to grab Wu's belt and yanked him down, "Kruncha! Nuckal! Over here you pathetic idiots!" he called for the guards, still not looking at who he had caught. "I found him…"

The two fought to get there first, torches in their clawed hands, shedding light on Wu.

"Wu!?" Garmadon took a step back. He glared angrily.

"How could you see me!?" Wu demanded to know.

The dark lord smirked, "Well I am the King of Shadows little brother… I didn't quite see it was you though… why would you even dare to come-" he stopped himself. "Oh…" he chuckled a little as Wu blushed angrily, "You didn't come to pick a fight with me…"

"Brother… where's Misako?" Wu slowly asked. "Where is she?"

The dark lord folded his arms and looked down, "She's not accepting visitors… you see she's close to having the baby and doesn't need things to stress her… like you".

"How do you know she wouldn't be happy to see me?" Wu growled back, though he knew intimidating his brother would never happen.

"She doesn't need to say it… I believe you found the note she left for you the night we ran away together?" Wu closed his eyes and let out a breath. Garmadon turned on a heel and walked out, "Throw him out of here and double the sentries on the Fire Temple entrance," he ordered.

"Yes Lord Garmadon!" Kruncha and Nuckal simultaneously said with a salute.

Nuckla kicked Wu in his tailbone, "Up ninja scum!" he ordered. The blonde ninja winced.

Wu then remembered his sword but apparently the twp dimwitted guards didn't notice its sheath in the dark. "You know; that really hurt…" he pretended it hurt more than it really did.

The two were about to start shoving him down the tunnel when the younger brother drew the sword, about ready to knock Kruncha and Nuckal to pieces.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Misako looked up from her position when her husband walked in.<p>

He hesitated before answering, "A fool who wandered through a secret entrance…" he sat on the edge of her side of the bed and placed a gentle hand on her stomach. "We're getting rid of him now so you shouldn't worry about my problems…"

"Oh…" she slowly nodded and folded her hand around his but smiled.

Wu barreled through the halls, dodging Skulkin traps that were set up as he ran, more guards coming after him with every turn, because of Kruncha's shouts about his escape.

"Lord Garmadon will have our heads if his brother escapes into the castle more!" Samukai was at the head of the charge now with his men. "And you know it'll be worse if that pathetic brother of his gets to his wife…" The hulking monster still hated the idea of answering to the ninja who constantly fought and won battles over his massive army.

The couple ceased their kiss when they heard the battle cries run past their bedroom. Garmadon growled and got up, "I will see what is disrupting my peace and quiet…" he shut the door. "Samukai! You better not have let him escape!"

Misako couldn't help but laugh a little, "My my he's easily angered…" she shook her head.

"I thought he'd never leave…"

Misako nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice. Even the baby kicked in her jolt of surprise.

"I'm sorry…" he sheepishly grinned.

"Wu?" Misako whispered; eyes wide. "You're the one they're looking for…" she trailed off, realizing he must have been the intruder.

He nodded, "I… I had to see you…" he looked down at her baby bump. "Getting close huh?"

She looked down and then away, pulling the blankets up over the purple fabric around her tummy, looking not too pleased with Wu's presence. "What are you doing here?" she angrily asked.

"Like I said…" he looked out of breath. "Please come home… you're not safe here…"

She looked back with an unhappy look, "You don't get it do you? This is home…" she pointed. "Home is where my family is… and my husband is here… he can be only here…"

"Why are you so mad at me?" The blonde started looking frustrated as he turned away and growled to himself. "Why are you doing this?"

Misako scoffed, "Why?" she got to her feet. "Why? The answer is because of you Wu…" she pointed at him. He took a step back from her, "You sent him here… and then you turn around think I can let go of him just like that for you…"

"You honestly want to live down here and have your baby?" Wu had shock plastered all over his red face. "Misako you already look paler in the short time you've been down here… it can't be good for you…"

She held a hand to her face and looked away again, angry. "You should go before I call Garmadon and the guards in here to throw you in prison…"

He opened his mouth, not knowing what to say to that, then again, if Garmadon was the ruler of the Underworld now, the King of Shadows, then Misako would technically have just as much authority as well, she was the queen.

She was his longest and practically only friend; yes he loved her but he just wanted her safe, yes part of him wanted to do nothing but runaway and marry her, raising her child without the thought of his brother in the picture, but he would settle for her simply coming back with him.

"You aren't safe here with _him_…" he swallowed and dared to rephrase.

Misako narrowed her emerald eyes, "Listen you-" she about to tell him off when her husband's voice came. Misako looked back at the door opening and then to where Wu stood; the blonde was gone.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing she was standing up.

The woman looked down and shook her head, "Nothing…" she fell forward, tightly hugging him. "I just… thought I heard someone in here…"

Garmadon bit the inside of his lip; Wu could be nearby, "Well don't worry…"

The blonde brother was hiding behind a door; listening to the two.

"I'll always protect you… no matter what…" Wu frowned, hearing his older brother speak, "You're safe as long as you're with me… okay?"

"I know…" Misako whispered back.

Wu couldn't believe what he was hearing but he needed to leave, he had his own plans to attend to. She couldn't be helped it seemed. "I wish she would see he's dangerous…" He gave one last peek at the two and shook his head.

He left silently unlike when he came in.

**Meeeeeh, IDK how I feel about this chapter... it seemed like a blob of mush in my head XD I promise that this will technically be an AU of Ninjago in general so... hehe prepare for a shortened version of the series... **

**Well... I hope you found it interesting so far. thanks for reading :)**

**~Mar**


	4. Chapter 3

Back at the monastery Wu stared at the golden weapons on the racks and looked behind him, nerves wracking and imagination whirling.

Ever since his brother fell, he felt a very strong vibe from the shadows that he did not like, he avoided them at all costs, leaving lights on around the monastery, until one night, around a week after he escaped the Underworld, he found his suspicions to not all be in his head.

Wu never realized the pair of red eyes in the corners of the room, staring at the golden weapons greedily. "Garmadon…" he growled, letting his brother know he noticed.

The crimson glow redirected at Wu and on the wall was his shadowy figure, "Hello my brother…" he hissed. "I knew you slipped away with my guards noticing… but it will do you no good brother…" a shadow hand reached to the golden weapons. Of course he couldn't physically touch them in his shadow form.

"You want these… you always have…" Wu shook his head. "You gave me no choice brother; I'll take these weapons… I'll hide them from you…"

Garmadon laughed, "I'd like to see you try little brother… there is nothing in Ninjago that will keep me from overtaking it… I will rule this pathetic land… you'll be the first to go though." he pointed at Wu. "This is goodbye for now my brother… But we will see each other again soon."

Wu waited until the shadow was gone for him to start grabbing the golden weapons, carefully wrapping each one and started out the door. "I must hide them…" he swallowed, rushing down the steps of the mountain. "I must keep Ninjago safe from him…"

He looked at his reflection on the blade of the sword of fire, "Where to hide them though…" he clicked his teeth together, trying to think of something quickly.

* * *

><p>"What were you doing? Where were you?" Garmadon turned around when he walked past the bed. Misako's head was lifted off the pillow, happy to see he was back.<p>

He lay down next to her and she turned on her side to face him. "Come on… where were you?" she smiled, leaning on her elbow.

When she asked again he could help but smile back at her, forgetting Wu's stubbornness and the problem of being stuck in the Underworld. "Where do you think I was?" he raised an eyebrow. He of course knew she would guess right.

She was silent, thinking it over for a minute, "Oh I see now… still hung up on the golden weapons?" she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I want them Misako… With them… I can rule Ninjago… I always have wanted that and you've always known…" he looked at her belly and back at her emerald eyes, "But now… I have someone to rule it with…" he kissed her.

"Oh you're still think you're so smooth and clever," she wrapped her arms tightly around him, sealing their lips together again.

"You know that you'll love it though… being my queen…" he rubbed his nose against her. "The world can be all ours to do as we please… how does that sound my love?"

She looked up with smile as if thinking it over, "I think it's perfect…" she kissed his nose. "It's been getting boring… lying here and resting…" she laid flat on her back and loudly sighed. "Of course… we would need the army to gather the weapons… I'm in no condition to be above on my own as of now…"

"You are the brains my love…" he held her chin, tilting her head up a little. "You know Wu even better than I do maybe… so do you know what he may be doing at this very moment being he finally caught me eying those weapons?"

"The obvious answer is hiding them… in different places no one would dare to go…" she answered without hesitation. "Well… any… normal man…" She corrected her statement.

He nodded back in agreement, "Any normal man who lacks the ambition I do…"

"Of course…" she laughed, "However the most efficient way to take the weapons would be while he's on the road with them… before he gets to hide all of them; it will make it much easier to track down." He mindlessly coiled a lock of her dulled brown hair around his index finger as she talked on, captivated by her.

"Are you even listening?" she laughed.

He kissed her cheek, "Why of course I am listening," he laid his head back. "I'm just so happy you remain loyal to me…" they turned their heads on their pillows and gave each other a couple of quick kisses. "I would die without you… do you know that?"

Misako laughed, "Well I wouldn't say you'd die…" she traced her hand over her stomach and held his hand with the other. "I know I wouldn't last these last three months alone… I couldn't have the baby without you…" a breath escaped her mouth. "Personally…" she swallowed. "I'm more scared of that than Wu managing to stop our plans…"

"But I'll be right here…" he wrapped both arms around her. "I promise I'll stay closer and won't go spying on Wu again until you have the baby…"

"Oh you don't have to stop completely…" she frowned. "I'm sure you could still keep tabs on him…"

He nodded, "Perhaps you're right…"

**Baby Lloyd soon I promise! Also things will go... a little different when it comes to finding the ninja for Wu... hehehe**

**Thanks for reading ^-^ **

**~Mar**


	5. Chapter 4

_Garmadon…!_

The dark lord turned on his side.

_Agh! Garmadon! Are you listening?_

The tired man opened one red eye to see Misako on the pillow next to his. She had her eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched. He opened his other eye and lifted his head up a little. "What?" Irritation was laced through his voice.

Her hand grabbed his while the other clawed at the sheets, stifling her groaning. "I'm in labor, what does it look like?"

Garmadon suddenly felt panic, heart starting to race; maybe they should have planned some things out over a week ago so he _wouldn't _feel panicked. "I…" he looked down at her fingers twisted around his hand.

"Help me!" she strained to say.

"How long have you been like this?" he quickly asked, helping her sit up more. "Why didn't you wake me up when it all started anyways?"

"A little over an hour…" Misako panted. "It just started getting this bad though…" he gently wiped her sweaty face as she told him. "I first thought it was the usual activity but it got worse…" She blinked back several tears.

He didn't know what to tell her, this was his first and possibly only child, _"oh no…" _he thought.

"Garmadon…" she squeezed his hand, "You can't panic on me… please…" she squeezed his shoulder. "I… I need to start pushing…" her voice showed little sign of her distress. "Help me…"

_"Damn that woman is tough…" _he nodded. "Okay…" he moved her hanging hair back and off her face and took off her pants and under garments. In all honesty, three months ago, the two assumed this would happen in a hospital, not in their bedroom in the Underworld.

The Underworld was a place of death; darkness to all who were cursed there or died; to hear the screams and cries of a new life being made; most would think it was something that was impossible.

It was a boy, just like Misako said it would be. The dark lord looked at the crying bundle that his wife held close to her chest. He had seen plenty of babies before; what was different was that this one was _his. _

Misako's green eyes looked up weakly and lifted a hand to stroke his cheek, "Yes…" she whispered. "He's yours… all yours my love…"

Another small whine came from the bundle of blankets and they looked back down at him. "I… what do we even name him?" Garmadon gently held a hand to the baby's head. She shifted her arms and placed the infant in his father's arms.

Misako looked at the small, sleepy face of their new child, "I… like Lloyd…" she quietly said, wiping one eye. "But… what do you think?" she asked.

Garmadon nodded, "No… whatever you think…" He smiled, "It's perfect…" he agreed, shoulder to should with her. "Lloyd…"

His wife nuzzled closer, wrapping her arms around him, "I love you…" she smiled. He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "I'm so happy I'm with you…" He kissed her temple.

Lloyd opened his eyes to reveal they were a bright emerald color, just like Misako's. "The heir to the Underworld…" Garmadon smiled a little at the newborn's face. "He's perfect…"

Wu twisted the lid on the jar of ink and looked up. "Thank you so much for doing this Kasai…" Wu closed his eyes. "I… I have no other choice but to do this, you and Namiko are the only people I can trust at this point…"

The black haired man took the map carefully and looked at it, "You're saying… Misako ran away with Garmadon? They plan on taking over the world together?"

The blonde wiped his face, "Yes… I know it's… insane… but… I guess when she found out what happened when I accidentally cursed him… she went off the deep end. And now that she's on his side… well, you know how much smarter Misako is compared to my brother". He sighed. "In fact… their son should born soon…"

"If you need any help Wu… call me… okay?"

Wu looked at his friend's dark brown eyes and nodded, "I'd hate to rope into more of this mess… but I will…" He looked behind him at the brown haired boy he identified as his son; Kai. "And… I also hate to say this but hiding the weapons is a quick fix… it'll take years but… I need to gather the boys I'll train to use them…"

Kasai looked back and Kai's brown eyes widened and he scampered back inside. "And you think… well… Kai always had a fire to him…"

Wu looked back at Kasai, both men knew it; Kai was the first to be made on Wu's watch list. Now that he had one, he'd have to seek out the other three boys beforehand.

"Well I should be going…" Wu stood up and started out the door.

"Good luck Wu…" Kasai quietly said before the door was shut.

The blonde looked back and sighed. The map was hidden and now all he had to do was search the land of Ninjgo for the other three boys he would take in and train. Then they could gather the golden weapons again and fight back against the greatest threat Ninjago had ever seen in a very long time.

**Yay Lloyd is here :D So like I said, this will have plenty of differences compared to the series. Like... I may even have the boys be a little younger than older teens I imagined they were in the show...**

**Thanks for reading :3**

**~Mar**


	6. Chapter 5

The skulkin looked at the small toddler sitting in his mother's lap, fidgeting and wanting to run around like the hyper active child he was. "That's the great Lord Garmadon's son? Pathetic…" Whiplash glared at the blonde child.

"Sh! Do you want him to hear us?" Bonezai looked around nervously, wringing his boney wrists.

Misako stood up; carrying her small toddler, "Come Lloyd… it's time for you nap…" she noticed he was getting cranky. A pale green eye looked back suspiciously at the meandering Skulkin. The corners of her mouth tugged down.

"The warriors do not think so highly of our son…" Garmadon melted out of the shadows. Every once and awhile that act would cause her to jump but now she was completely use to him doing it. "Noticed them talking amongst themselves all the time since he was born?"

Her dulled green eyes narrowed, looking forward, "I know… they lack respect those repulsive creatures…"

As they walked, Lloyd slowly started nodding off. As far as both parents were concerned, their son was perfect in every way. The only thing that would need work was teaching him that he would be the heir to their darkness, not just a kid who could get away with murder.

"There's a place I know run by… an acquaintance I suppose you could say… he runs a school for children who wish to become… like me let's say…" Garmadon quietly said.

His wife nodded, "He's still so young though… not yet even three…" she kissed her son's cheek. "But I see what you mean…" She cuddled the small, sleepy boy. She was the ultimate smotherer since he was born; he always was at her side.

The dark lord smiled. "Shame Wu hid all the weapons before we could mobilize… it just prolongs us getting out of here…"

"Yes… but if we can find where he hid the map I know he made… we can get all the weapons…" She laid Lloyd down in his own bed, kissing him again. Lloyd wiped his eyes and yawned before turned his back to them and snuggling under the blankets.

The couple walked back into their own bedroom. "I could do it you know… hunt down the map and get Wu…" she offered with a smile. "It's not like I'm stuck…"

"I knew you would suggest that to me…" he pulled her close, tugging on her strapless top. "You can go tomorrow and start the search if you want… but…"

She raised an eyebrow, black covered lips tugging in a seductive smile. "But what…?"

He unlaced the back of the revealing dress. "I guess… well…" She knew where he was going and teasingly brushed her hands over his boney hips.

"You don't have to say anything…" she undid the knot of his belt, laughing. He kissed her, tongue pressing hers back as he tugged the skirt of her down, bodies pressed together.

She was forced back onto the bed, goose bumps along her stripped body when his sharp teeth bit into her neck. "Oh how I love you…" she moaned quietly, running her hands through his dark hair. "I promise to get those weapons for you…"

Wu frowned and looked at the notebook in his hand. "So… four… Cole Stone, Zane Julien, Jay Walker, and Kai Blackman…" he shook his head. "But what about the green ninja?" he sighed. He had zero luck of finding the boy that would inherit his father's powers.

It has been almost three years since he hid the weapons. Maybe it was high time he started gathering the four boys so they could be trained, regardless of how old they would be. As he walked along to Ninjago City, he felt like someone was following him so he turned around.

No one was there so he kept going. Nearing the city, he was sure he had heard footsteps behind him. "Who's following me?" he asked out loud. No answer. He narrowed his blue eyes and looked along the trees that lined the road.

Something hit him from behind, knocking him forward. "What-!?"

"What's wrong Wu?" she laughed. "You forgot about me already!?" Misako laughed darkly, pinning Wu to the ground.

"Gods of Spinjitsu…" Wu held his breath. "What happened to you?"

Her emerald eyes had dulled to a pale green and her tanned skin was now white, almost gray. Her rich brown hair was also as dull as it could be. She laughed, "What? I'm not beautiful enough for you anymore?" she smirked. "Shame I came back only for the golden weapons… now… tell me you bastard… where are they?"

Wu chuckled, "Oh like I'd ever tell you? In fact… I'm gathering my own men and they're going to make sure you and Garmadon stay locked away for good…"

"Adorable…" her filed nails dug into his arm. "But I'll rule this land with Garmadon…"

"Tell me…" Wu started, "Where is your son?" he raised an eyebrow. "He must almost three now… I take it he'll be your heir?"

"Yes…" she frowned. "Now… where are the weapons? Where is the map for them!?"

"You can't hurt me you know…" He lied through his teeth because his arms might as of been black in blue by the vice grip of her hands. "You will be killed for siding with Garmadon… but don't worry, because I won't punish your child for simply being related to you… I'll have to raise him…"

Misako scoffed, "Like you'll ever touch my son," she took out her katana. "If you won't tell me… as much as I would like to… I won't kill you… not yet… I'll have to knock you though…" she gave a closed mouth laughed.

Wu wished she was still the sweet and kind woman she used to be. He wished Garmadon was banished but he would have died so the situation wouldn't have changed much. He could see now she was insane, she was like Garmadon good little pet.

"_Could he just be using her?" _I could be very well he was, or it could be his subconscious trying desperate attempts at getting her back on the right side. He didn't have much time to think because she knocked him out.

**I wasn't originally gonna have the encounter... just Wu was gonna find the guys but then I though "Oh man according to my age time line, Cole would be like 10 and the others 9 or 8..." so I have to hold off them for a little bit but I think I know what I'm gonna do exactly as far as that goes...**

**So thanks for reading :D**

**~Mar**


	7. Chapter 6

Misako slipped around into the shadows as the sun was going down in the small valley village. Though she was mortal; living in the Underworld for almost three years made it easier for her to learn how melt into the dark places like she was a part of it.

"Kai! Nya! Come on in!" a woman called. "Dinner's ready!" The kids grumbled together and heard their quick steps head for inside.

Misako's eyebrows rose, "Namiko…" she said to herself, recognizing the children names and the voice. "This is the right place…"

"When's dad coming home?" Nya yawned when she walked in.

Namiko looked down and sighed, "I promise he'll be back soon," she picked the younger child up and kissed her cheek. "Now go on and wash up… you two are filthy!" she plopped her daughter down and shooed both children upstairs.

Misako's pale green eyes narrowed. She didn't want to have to deal with Kasai so she drew her sword and stepped from her dark hiding place. "Hello Namiko…"

The woman with the long brown waves straightened up, heart thudding in her chest she thought it was audible. Since her back was turned her brown eyes surveyed the kitchen. The large Ginsu knife she was using was on the counter just feet away. But she heard the sword coming out of its sheath, it would be hard.

"Wu warned us that you might show up when he gave us the map… no point in pleading ignorance to you…" she dropped her hands at her side. "Mind if I turn around?" she slipped her hands in her apron pocket and found something else she was looking for. Her lips formed a small smile that Misako could not see.

"Go ahead," Misako smirked. "I'd like to know how you like my new look…"

Namiko spun around fast, launching three throwing stars at her. Misako raised the long katana and deflected one; the last two however, cut small slashes against her arms. "Damn it!" she hissed.

"I hate your new look… black is a terrible color for you," Namiko narrowed her eyes. She no longer had projectiles in her reach, she used them poorly.

"Give me the map… It's hidden close by here so don't you lie to me about the exact spot because I am no longer the patient woman you knew," Misako held the sword pointed at her. "I don't care if you were my friend or not, I… will kill if you try and stop me…"

The younger woman clenched her teeth. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to give up the map to her. "I have two children... surely you would know a child's need for their mother…" she looked at Misako's feet. "You have a son right?"

"So what if I got one? He's the only child I care about; why should I be concerned with your son and daughter?" she scoffed. Namiko kept her lips sealed to the paler one's annoyance. "WHERE'S THE MAP!"

"Mommy?" Both turned their heads and Kai and Nya were poking in from the hallway. "Mommy… why is there yelling? Who's she?" Kai quietly looked at Misako.

"She was my friend… she knew you since you were babies… but she's not the nice and caring friend I knew…" Namiko shook her head looking back at Misako. "Why? Why are you doing this to us?" she wiped her eye.

Misako lowered her head, "Wu roped you into helping him… I didn't want to hurt anybody else but Wu but if you are going to stand in my way I'll have no choice. I will find the map… I will find the golden weapons and Garmadon and I will rule Ninjago forever…"

"Wu was right… you went completely insane…" the younger one's light brown eyes widened.

The one with the pale green ones sneered, "I was pregnant!" she shouted. "What more could I do but run away with my husband? I couldn't have gone through life alone with just my baby! It's all Wu's fault!" she shouted angrily. "And now even you are standing against me!"

"If you want your husband so badly just stay down there with him…" Both ladies turned their heads. Kasai was standing in the doorway. "You better stop threatening my wife and my children".

Misako glared back at the black haired man, "Kasai…" she gripped the katana in both hands, knowing Kasai would put up more of a fight. "I was hoping to get out of here by the time you returned… oh well".

The blacksmith brandished his sword as well, in a ready stance, "Namiko… get the kids out of here please…"

She whipped out her fans, "No way… kids, get up stairs," she shouted at them. "NOW!"

"Good…" Misako smiled. "I'd hate for the little ones to see you die… at their age… bloodshed is not a very good thing," her eyes flicked to the two small children who shrank back, afraid of her. Their light footsteps were heard going up the staircase at great speed.

Nya huddled against the wall, knees to her chest, "Kai I'm scared…" she whispered. "That lady… she said she's gonna kill mommy and daddy…"

Kai hugged her tightly, "It's okay sis…" he kissed her head. "Mommy and daddy are tough! They're really strong and will be just fine! Watch!" he tried to smile. "They'll… they can't die because they have us to take care of!"

"Okay Kai…" she squeaked and hugged him back.

The two parents stood on both sides of the pale skinned mad woman with their choice weapons in hand, ready to end her. "All I want is the map and then you can both live," she offered casually. "If you refuse, I will ensure your deaths…"

Her pale green eyes skirted the room and saw what she was hoping for. Spying through one of the windows was the red eyes of a skeleton warrior.

_"I promise that I will come back with the map within the next two days," Misako threw her hood over her head. "I don't think I'll be able to kill them though… Namiko and Kasai…" she sighed. _

_Garmadon hugged her tightly, "I can understand that, all I need is the map, focus on nothing more…" he instructed. "Krazi, Chopov, Kruncha, and Nuckal will tail you if you need something done". He kissed her. "Come back in one piece okay?"_

_She smiled, "Of course my love. Take good care of our baby while I'm out," she smiled at the small boy who was peeking into the room. Misako smiled, "I'll be back Lloyd, I promise," she started walking out of the throne room, cape and dress skirt swishing around her hips as she walked. _

Misako smirked and pulled out two shurakins, throwing one in both directions. The couple was both pinned to wall by the blades. It let Misako move to a different position, "NOW!" she shouted and the four Skulkin came in so the couple busy themselves with the skeletons while Misako searched the house.

"Now… where would that map be!?" she grumbled to herself with frustration in her voice, looking for a place to start searching.

**I just typed all of this up actually XD Well, I mean it took hours but I know where I'm going with this part... **

**Thanks for reading :D **

**~Mar**


	8. Chapter 7

The Skulkin were keeping Kasai and Namiko occupied as the pale skinned woman in black and purple searched their small house for the map she knew was hidden by Wu.

"You leave mommy and daddy alone!" Misako turned her head as the sudden cry. It was little Kai and Nya standing in the hallway. Kai was standing in front with his small toy sword clutched tightly between his small hands. "Leave them alone…" Kai started shaking.

Misako sighed and folded her gloved arms. "Well now… you might as well get out of my way brats, I don't kill children…" she turned and started down the hall again, continuing to search.

"No!" Nya cried and ran after her first. Kai gasped and went after his little sister who started pulling on the end of Misako's long black skirt, unaware that it wouldn't slow down their attacker.

She grew more and more annoyed with the two small children and quickly turned her head, "If you want your mom and dad alive then do you know where a map is hidden? Someone came and hid it…" she thought she could use their desire against them.

Kai looked down and away. "Is that what you're looking for?" his dark brown eyes looked back.

Her black lips tugged up with a quick in her thin eyebrow. "Yes…" she turned all the way around. "If you give it to me, I won't bother you anymore… I'll call off those skeletons… and you can be one happy family…"

Nya looked at her older brother and they looked down, "I know where it is…" Kai whispered. They went into a small storage room and lifted up a floorboard. A small box was in it and inside was the folded up map. "Take it and go now!" he demanded.

"You are quite the bossy child!" Misako laughed and swiped it. "Hope that it won't work against you…" She opened it quickly to make sure it was the real thing and nodded, refolding it. "Thank you," she stuffed it in her satchel and started walked out. "Come on! Leave them alone!" she ordered.

"But-" Nuckal started, looking down at Namiko who was trapped in the corner of the room whimpering with Kasai beside her, gripping his katana.

"I said we leave!" she growled and walked out. Kruncha threw down his axe and stomped out with the others.

Kasai looked as his children walked out, looking very ashamed. "What did you two do?" he whispered. They didn't say anything at first, "Kai and Nya, what did you do to get rid of her?"

"We couldn't let them kill you! The mean lady said that if we didn't she would have killed you!" Nya balled as she ran to them on her short legs.

Kasai sighed and rocked her; kissing the top of her head. "Okay okay…" he hushed. "It's okay Nya… we're safe… we're fine…" he squeezed her tighter as she whimpered. "It was brave of you to stand up to her like you did…"

Kai sat in his mother's lap; he had retrieved bandages when he was in the storage room. His small hands fiddled, trying to wrap the gauze strips around her bleeding cuts along her arm. Namiko smiled seeing how diligent he was trying to help. "Mommy… you said you knew her… who was she? Why is she so mean?"

Both parents looked at one another. Kasai nodded and Namiko cleared her throat.

"We grew up together with her and her husband and his brother… they were around when you were both very young, before we went more separate ways". She helped Kai fix her arm as she talked. "They were an odd couple but were nice enough… they had lost two babies before when we lived together… but they were going to have a third child and then… her husband tried to kill his brother… he wants to rule Ninjago…"

"What does that have to do with her?" Kai frowned. "And why do they try and hurt us?"

"Before her baby was born, almost three years ago, her husband Garmadon was banished to the Underworld. She became depressed at first, but Wu, Garmadon's brother, failed to tell her the entire story at first. Garmadon came to her and told her he was alive after all. She blamed Wu and went insane… she ran away with him and now they rule the Underworld… now she has the map that can free her husband and allow them to become tyrants…"

Nya started crying again and Kasai looked at her, unsure what to do now, "Nya?! What's wrong!? Why are you crying now?"

The little girl sniffled, "Because it's sad!" She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "And Kai and me helped her and that makes us bad too!"

"Oh honey that doesn't make you bad…"

"It doesn't?" she opened her red eyes.

Namiko shook her head, "Because you were trying to save us… you didn't know all of this before you did it… you're father and I, and Wu were and are prepared to die if that meant protecting the map… but you didn't want that to happen… and rightfully so…" she kissed her daughter's cheek. "You don't deserve to grow up without us because you're innocent".

"I'm not bad?" she pointed to herself. Both shook their heads. "And Kai not bad?" she pointed to her big brother and they laughed and shook their heads again.

"Still…" Kasai looked down, "We need to help Wu and explain the situation… this could be big trouble for everyone…"

* * *

><p>Misako walked through the halls of the Underworld fortress, a smile on her face as she was excited to show her husband she succeeded. He was in the throne room, Lloyd sitting at his foot, plying with a stuffed bear he had.<p>

The dark lord looked down when he heard the click of his wife's heels enter the echoing chamber. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her hands were behind her back. Without a word she pulled out the map in her satchel that had the four markers for the Golden Weapons.

"I don't believe this…" he whispered and walked down to see for himself. "This is really it?"

"I said I promised to get you the real thing…" Misako smirked. "Kasai's brats gave it to me in exchange for their parent's lives…" She folded it back up and put it back in her bag. "One step closer…" she wrapped her arms tightly around her husband who picked her up and spun her around.

"You are the most perfect woman in the world…" he kissed her deeply as he held her up, one hand through her tangled hair.

Lloyd looked over and grinned, standing up, "Mommy's back!" the toddler squealed and hopped in her arms when his father released her. "Mommy where you go!?"

She bent over when he hopped and scooped him up, cuddling him. "I went to get something very important for daddy…" she held him on her him and gave her son several kisses. "But now I'm back… and soon… we can all go above ground…"

"Yea why can't daddy go?" the green eyed boy blinked, looking back at Garmadon.

Misako looked up at Garmadon too, "Because… a bad man forced him here… he can't escape here like you or I can Lloyd," she brushed back his bleach blonde hair. "But soon we can… and we'll make everything the way we want it…"

"I love you mommy and daddy…" Lloyd yawned and smiled, hugging is mother's shoulder, feeling tired now.

As they walked to Lloyd's bedroom Garmadon looked at the map, "This will be perfect…" he smiled and then looked at his much shorter wife. "Thank you Misako…" his hand brushed her bare shoulder. "I'm so happy you ran away with more or none of this would be possible…"

She gave closed mouth laugh, "Where would you be without me?" she looked up. "Who knows how much longer it would have taken you if I didn't go and do this…"

"Very true," he agreed with her. "Tomorrow we'll start devising a plan on how to get to each location… you said you knocked Wu out on the road right?" Their footsteps echoed through the wide stone hallway.

"Yea… that stupid bastard…" she muttered. "I'm sure he'll be up and about, I did hit him over the head quite hard…" she smiled to herself as she walked into her son's room to put him down for a nap.

**Yes I finished this one. I almost killed Kasai and Namiko but I think I'll need them around for at least a little while longer... hehehe**

**So thanks for reading :3**

**~Mar**


	9. Chapter 8

_"Hey mister?" _

Wu opened his eyes and looked up a boy with red brown hair and blue eyes, face dotted with freckles looking down at him. "Hey what happened mister?"

_MISAKO!_

He sat up quickly, seeing he was still outside, but was off the road. Whoever the kid was must have brought him off and into the shadier part of the forest the path ran through. The boy with the blue eyes smiled. "Looks like you are okay; we saw ya and wondered what happened…" he looked up, "Hey guys! He's awake!"

"Yea… someone… knocked me out…" he admitted, rubbing the red sore where she had smacked him.

"Jeez; robber or someone you know?" the kid with the auburn hair asked, looking at the welt on his forehead.

"An… old friend… I guess," Wu sighed and folded his arms. "So… who are my new friends?" He saw the three standing next to each other.

The boy with the blue eyes and freckles grinned. "Well I'm Jay!" he looked to his left to a taller boy with darker skin and black hair. "That's Cole! Oh and that's Zane," he pointed to the paler one who was a little taller than Cole.

Wu looked down and tried to see where his bag was but it wasn't on him and looked a little bit at the ground around him. "Looking for something?" Cole blinked.

"Damn it she must have swiped my bag too!" Wu grumbled, looking back at the three boys nervously.

* * *

><p>"What do you have there?" Garmadon looked over Misako's shoulder. She was quickly flipping through a small note book with nothing but four names and addresses with the ages and a brief description of what they looked like.<p>

She frowned, "Well this was in Wu's bag… I… wait…" she paused at the note in the back of the book where there was a little more scribbled down.

_Cole- Earth_

_Jay- Lightning_

_Zane- Ice_

Kai- Fire

"Oh gods of Spinjitsu he's looking for the four ninja…" she whispered. "He's trying to get his own team assembled… and he thinks that giving these boys weapons will do them any good?" she laughed. "Oh goodness the oldest one on the list is twelve…"

Garmadon still looked a little alarmed at the idea his brother would be doing that. It would make sense after all if he was trying to round kids up to take the weapons before they could. "We need to start finding those weapons as fast as possible, we cannot take any risks and we need to get them before those boys do!" he started rattling off orders.

She looked back, raising an eyebrow. "But they are just boys! Like anybody would believe they're destined to be a ninja if Wu told them!" His wife laughed, trying to reassure him. He had a dead serious look on his face she slowly stopped. "You worry far too much my love…"

"You seem to underestimate my brother… you may be smart but he can be just as," he reminded her and walked off to give the orders to Samukai.

Misako sighed and looked back at the book. "Well now… Kai Blackman is the supposed ninja of fire? Well I probably should have just gotten rid of him if he was going to pose a threat…" she frowned. "But these other three…" she closed it and pocketed it for later. "It's not like Wu can round them up in just a few hours.

* * *

><p>"We're gonna be ninja?!" Jay gasped with stars in his sapphire eyes. "For real mister?!"<p>

Wu nodded with a smile, "Yes, all three of you will be. There is just one more boy I need to go get… then you four will become my students and we must gather four magic weapons… one for each of you".

The three looked even more excited and were now in a rush to go to where ever their new teacher needed to go.

_Knock knock knock_

Kasai tiredly opened the door to see his old friend standing there with three more boys behind him. He looked back at Kai and his sister, knowing what this visit meant for them. Without a word he invited them in.

"So… Misako came and stole the map from you…" Wu sighed. The three were busying themselves with talking with Kai and Nya. "I am so sorry; I had no idea she would-"

"Wu, I knew something like this would happen," Kasai cut him off with a sigh. "Don't apologize… we're all alive… she didn't let the Skulkin kill us…" he picked at his nails, "And Misako has your notebook about where and who your ninja are? Kai is in danger?" he looked back.

Nya was sitting by herself, playing with her stuffed animals since the four boys were talking and playing together. Jay looked over at her and got up, plopping down next to her. "Hiya, I'm Jay," he grinned.

The younger girl blinked her bright brown eyes, a little confused seeing a newcomer wanted to hang around her instead of the other boys. "Uh… I'm Nya…" she smiled a little, seeing he decided to sit with her.

"What's that?" Jay pointed to the plush she held close to her chest.

Nya looked down at it, looking like she was thinking over whether of showing it to him or not. She finally held it out to him, "This is Sparky… he's my pet dragon!" she chirped happily.

Jay grinned and patted it on the head, pretending it was real, "Very cool…"

The younger set it in his lap, "Sparky likes you!" she tilted her head with a smile. "He told me he liked you!"

"Can you take Nya with you?" Namiko asked Wu, seeing her play with Jay. "They shouldn't be separated… and…" she held Kasai's hand. "We need to go and hideaway… I don't want to have to worry about taking care of her…"

Wu looked at the black haired girl, thinking it wouldn't go over well if he took more than just the four boys. Still, she wasn't shy or very meek; she had the blood of Kasai and Namiko in her. "I'd be honored to take her with me… she could prove to be just a powerful as any ninja… I'll care for her as if she was my own… I will with all of them…"

"Thank you…" Namiko breathed, looking relieved he said yes.

"Say your goodbyes… we must leave now… without a doubt my brother is arranging for his army to find the weapons…" he knew it would be hard for the two to say goodbye to the kids, but it had to be done right now or else it would be harder later.

The parents slowly walked over to their kids who looked up at them with smiles. "Kai… Nya…" Kasai started, crouching down to see eye level with them, "You're… you're leaving tonight… you're going to go with Wu to his home for a little bit… okay?"

They frowned, "We know this will be hard… but daddy and I need to go away for a little bit…" Namiko lowered her head, words struggling to come out. "But Wu is a nice man and he'll take care of all of you…"

The brother and sister exchanged glances, looking upset that their parents were saying such things, "Kai I know you're gonna kick and scream the entire time… but you can't… we are not giving you up… we are not abandoning you…" Kasai sternly told his son with hard eyes. "I swear if you do not do this then you put us all at a great risk…"

"No…" Kai defiantly said back.

His father stood upright and looked at Wu. "Do whatever you need to do to get him back with you…" he sighed. "He won't leave without a fight…"

The sensei sighed; he hated having to drag the brunette away from his family but Kai was just far too stubborn. The others were easier; they wanted to go away with him because it excited them. Nya quietly went along, understanding why she had to go.

"Kai?" she stood next to Jay with her dragon in her arms. "Can you come for me?" she looked at her feet. "Mommy and daddy said that we'll see them again… so I think we will…"

The boy in red folded his arms and sat back down. "No…" he turned his head and shut his eyes; defiance dripping from his attitude.

Wu looked at Kasai who shrugged and gestured. "Well… Kai I'm sorry but your parents want this for you..." he grabbed the boy's arm who started whining. "I can't waste anymore time if Misako found my notebook that had all of your names… this is the best way to keep everyone safe."

"Let go of me!" Kai tried to pull back, surprised how strong the older man was. He looked back at his parents who slowly waved goodbye.

"We love you Kai… we'll see you soon okay?" Namiko shouted at him before the door was shut. "Be a… be a good boy for us…"

He squeezed his eyes shut as he was being dragged across the trail. "Where are you taking us?!" he demanded to know.

"Not too far away…" that was all Wu said the entire way to the monastery. "There you will begin the road to be a ninja… and you all will probably even save the world when your time comes".

**I thought it'd be interesting to have the ninja be a little younger than they were on the show, especially when all of this begins. I... also thought it'd be funnier if they all were little whiny brats when it came to training...**

**Thank you for reading. **

**~Mar**


	10. Chapter 9

All of the skeletons were assembled and were being sent out in two groups; one under Samukai, and a smaller one under Misako. She had copied the map herself, knowing it would be even faster to split up, and on the slim chance Wu would somehow manage to steal one map from one of them, she would still have the back up.

"Now remember, I'm going after the scythe and the sword…" Misako rolled up her map and looked back at the Skulkin general. "So make sure not to screw up so I don't have to save your worthless boney ass…" she hooked her cape on.

All Samukai did was scowl at her and turned to leave. If he said anything or raised a finger towards her, it would be all over, for either Garmadon or even she would swipe his head clean off his body.

"I'll let you know if he's in trouble," Garmadon walked alongside her. He was happy they were finally moving along with gathering the weapons themselves after a month of preparation and remaking the first map. It would help him sleep better at night.

"Mommy's going again?" they heard Lloyd groan from behind. The little blonde boy was trailing along, not noticed until now.

His mother sighed and sat on her knees in front of him. "Remember now Lloyd; we're doing this for you too," she held his smaller hands gently. "Now you gotta stay here… only daddy can watch you because only I can go up to the surface world-"

"No I can go too!" Lloyd piped. "I wanna go too!"

Both of his parents exchanged worry glances. They wouldn't let the three year old go on a hunt for the Golden Weapons. If Wu or any of his allies caught up to them, he would take Lloyd away from them and raise him, spinning lies about them being pure evil and abandoning him. "No Lloyd, you will stay right here in the Underworld". She finally said.

The three year old with her green eyes pouted, "I never saw what the real world is like though…" he started whining louder.

The little toddler was becoming more and more of a hyperactive handful everyday; to the point where they would grow exhausted from chasing him down and making sure he wouldn't get into any trouble or come across any creatures that lived in the deepest parts of the Underworld by mistake.

Maybe it was time he stopped being completely babied and learned that he would become the next King of Shadows.

The same thoughts ran through their minds when they looked at one another. But neither could worry about this problem right now. They had to claim the Golden Weapons before Wu could first, then they can start working on Lloyd.

* * *

><p>Kai naturally refused to listen to anything Wu had to say or teach him. While the other boys and even Nya paid close attention, he would sit on his butt and be defiant like the ten year old he was. It was like defiance was bred into him; it annoyed but at the same time; amazed Wu.<p>

Wu finally grew tired of Kai's attitude and pointed to the stairs that led back into the monastery, "If you will not participate, Kai, please go and sit in your room," he calmly said. After a month the boy was still angry for being taken away from home against his will.

The boy in the white gi grumbled and walked up the wooden stairs, across the deck, and inside like he was told to do. Wu shook his head, disappointed. He was about to go back to his lesson when the gates of the monastery bursted open. "WU!" he shouted.

The other five kids jumped in their spot at the sudden interruption. "Skulkin were seen near the city!" he panted from running up the long staircase that wrapped around the mountain.

"Where were they going?" Wu quickly asked back, running to where the other man was standing.

"The Caves of Despair… there was a human with them though… long black dress and cloak…"

Wu felt the blood drain from his face. "Oh no…" he sighed, holding a hand to his face and looked back at the children. "I understand… thank you for telling me…" the other nodded and went back out.

The sensei walked over and called out Kai's name. "Come on! We must leave right now!"

* * *

><p>The six kids trudged along behind their sensei, growing tired, complaining about what they were doing or where they were going so on the way. "Why are we in a rush? Who's the person that guy saw?" Zane looked up at Wu.<p>

"Well… I suppose you all should hear this story…"

**And that story will have to wait till later :D **

**Thanks for reading. **

**~Mar**


	11. Chapter 10

The five boys and girl waited patiently for Wu to finally tell the story of what exactly was happening as they made their way swiftly to the Caves of Despair. He looked back at their wide eyes that wanted to know what was going on.

"Growing up… I had an older brother," Wu began slowly. "He was evil though because he was bit by a cursed snake and eventually tried to kill me not so very long ago… and there was a young woman we both fought over until eventually… she picked him over me".

"She must have been pretty evil herself to pick a guy like that…" Jay blinked in surprise.

Wu nodded in agreement, "Well she did help him for many years actually with fighting back that evil… but before he was cursed to the Underworld, they were going to have a son… she too turned on me and ran away with him before the child was born… in fact… she was the woman that almost killed your parents Kai and Nya…" he looked at the brother and sister who nodded.

The siblings remembered how scary and dangerous the woman was and how badly she wanted that map that was hidden. She was even prepared to have her Skulkin guards kill all but them unless Kai gave the object of interest to her. It made them madder knowing who she truly was now.

"So? What's going on with her? Why is she trying to kill people and stuff?" Cole asked next, more interested in that part.

Wu cleared his throat, "She is able to go in and out of the Underworld freely being she is not divinely cursed like her husband, so she has taken it upon herself to find the Four Golden weapons of Spinjitsu and free Garmadon from the Underworld so that they and their son can take over… trust me it's worse than it sounds too…"

The five kids nodded, they understood what was so bad about everything now and Kai felt bad about resisting lessons. If he knew this whole story, he would have paid better attention because he wanted to punish this couple for what they tried to do to his family.

Finally the old man and the five children made it to the outskirts of the caves, spying over rocks at the fairly large campsite crawling with a hoard of skeletons digging in the dirt for the scythe Wu hid here with the earth dragon just a few years ago.

The old sensei looked at the kids following behind him when they were done with their survey of the camp they would infiltrate, "This will be difficult but you have to do this on your own right now because they will spot me instantly and Misako has what I look like memorized…" he sighed. "There is a map in one of those tents, possibly in hers. You must get to the Scythe of Quakes before she can and whatever you do, do not use it".

Zane raised his hand quietly like they were in classroom and Wu sighed, "Yes what is it Zane? And… you don't have to raise your hand, this is not school…" he asked the child quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time.

The blonde frowned, nodded, and then lowered his hand, "What about using this Spinjitsu you always talk about? We haven't learned it yet Sensei Wu". He held his hands behind his back, looking up.

"You will learn it when you are ready… it shall come to you, so don't worry…" he looked back at the excavation site that was in process. They'd have to move quickly; good thing they were still young and small; easy to slip through the large camp. No skeleton would suspect a bunch of children as the ninja.

The five kids started off in a single line.

* * *

><p>Misako spread the map on the table, "I'll find my scythe again…" she muttered to herself. She knew it would take weeks for Samukai to reach the north on his own for the shurakins. The woman in black and purple grew anxious that he would screw it up so she would have to hurry and catch up to him on her own before going to the floating ruins. She would probably go after him anyways as a precaution. Then there were still her plan of going to the Fire Temple.<p>

As she tapped her finger on the small table, something did not feel right to her and she looked up and around, "Wu is here somewhere…" she turned and walked out of the tent to attend to other matters.

"Come on!" Nya whispered and poked her head in the tent flaps. The others stuck their heads around hers to see what was inside. "That's daddy's map!" she gasped and sat up on the bench in front of the table with the others around her. "Come on guys!" the brown eyed girl squealed a little, clearly enjoying this just a bit too much.

Cole looked at it and turned it around. Jay's blue eyes widened, "They're digging in the wrong place… it was upside down…" he pointed to the small drawing of the scythe.

"Come on!" Kai was the first to run out when he banged into something… or someone he hoped to never see face to face again… "Uh oh…"

"I knew it! I knew Wu was here!" Misako growled. She then saw the other four coming out and whistled for the guards to come and get them. "You pathetic kids! Wu really thought he could train you lot into being his ninja? My husband was wrong to overestimate you worthless brats!"

* * *

><p>Wu was spying on them the whole time; he couldn't help but feel stupid for trust Kai to play nice with the group of other boys unlike his little sister. Now Misako had them and this new development would make her move faster in searching for the first weapon. Things were not getting off to a very good start.<p>

The old man now had no choice but to go in and try and beat her to the Scythe of Quakes. Luckily he knew somewhat of its location. If he hurried, Misako would still be distracted by the children… at least they served some purpose as of now.

**Ugh so this part was taking forever to write... but I have part of the next one but I wanna take this story a little slowish so I don't get ahead of myself... **

**I also was thinking about the ages of the team since I made them younger than in my other fics... but I do have some cool ideas I hope you'll like :)**

**Thank you so much reading and for patiently waiting for me to get myself together better and start writing :) **

**~Mar**


	12. Chapter 11

Kai, Cole, Nya, Jay, and Zane were now behind bars so to speak under watch of a Skulkin who didn't take his off of any of them. Misako had left to go fetch the scythe. They would have to think of something and move fast if they were to beat her to the weapon.

"We gotta get out of here…" Cole looked up at the top of the opened top cell. It was too high for any normal small kids to climb out of. However, Misako forgot that they already had been training for a month as ninja; surely they could at least try and make it out of there ninja style.

"Hey mister skeleton!" Zane shouted loud enough for the guard to hear the five from outside the tent. He was growing bored of the five since they were just sitting around and not doing anything interesting enough for him. "We're thirsty; can we have some water please?" The others started joining in as well, seeing where the polite blonde was going with this.

The sentry Misako placed to guard them groaned and got up from his seat outside the tent to appease the five tweens behind the bamboo bars, calling for his attention. He figured what would a bunch of kids do while he was gone for two minutes.

Cole was the first to find a foothold and he used all of his strength to pull himself up, climbing over the high gate. Jay and Zane followed with Nya close behind. She paused though half way up and looked at her older brother, "Oh come on Kai!" she frowned, thinking he was just being plain stubborn now.

"I can't pull my own weight up like that…" he looked at his feet and grumbled it, embarrassed to admit to it.

"The guard took the keys though… and he went to get us water," Jay whispered back. "We have to climb!" He dropped down on the other side with Cole and Zane.

Kai looked around, hearing the guard come back, coming up with an idea of his own, "Just go! I'll keep him busy and catch up! I think I have an idea!" The four exchanged glances and ran out before the sentry came back in.

"HEY!" he looked at the cell. "Where did your dumb friends go?" Kai just shrugged. "Oh come on you gotta know something kid!"

Kai's brown eyes flashed with a bit of a smile, "Eh I hate those losers; I didn't even wanna become a ninja so why would I keep going with them?" The sentry looked at the brunette quizzically as he laid back on the ground, looking relaxed, "For all I know, maybe you should be looking for the old man they call sensei…" he yawned and shut eyes, pretending to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Come on! Just make it into the cave!" Cole huffed, looking behind at the others. "JAY! Come on!" he rolled his head back.<p>

The boy with the blue eyes shook his head, "It's all dark in there! I don't wanna!" he stood at the mouth of the cave, checking over his shoulder to see if anyone would notice him in the open like that. Nya folded her arms and turned away with Cole and Zane, then; the auburn haired one look back at the younger girl. "Oooh…" he sighed and jogged to catch up.

* * *

><p>"Hello Wu…" the sensei sighed and turned around. "Thought I wouldn't expect you'd be here too right?" she smiled.<p>

"You use to be so beautiful…" he shook his head. "Shame you decided to do this to yourself…" he held his hands behind his back, standing upright.

She scowled at him and stalked right over, "Listen here you stupid, ignorant fool… you just led me right to where I needed to be… and you just do not want me to know that… all you want is to pull my attention into an argument with you…" she glanced up, smirking when she saw the gold scythe floating above their heads. "My men have surrounded this cave when I walked in… you will not walk away with my scythe".

"It _used _to be your scythe… then my father took it away… he took all of them away because we were too young to understand their power…" He quietly corrected her.

Misako took a step back and folded her arms, "Oh and you think a bunch of ten year olds can understand their power any better than twenty year olds? Don't make me laugh…"

* * *

><p>The sentry still did not understand how Kai could just lay there, not caring. Kai opened one eye when the guard was not looking his way. He heard the rattling of keys and the gate was unlocked, "If you do not care about them; help me track them down so Lady Misako will not be mad with me…"<p>

Kai got to his feet and slowly walked over to the skeleton when he suddenly kicked the monster, knocking him off his feet and he sprinted for the entrance he knew the others went through.

Now the little ninja had a new problem; finding his way through the labyrinth called the Caves of Despair. The spiky haired child squinted in the dark, trying to hear if his friends and Wu were close by. He then heard the sound of sword scraping and headed in the direction, down a feet tunnels and eventually found the right cavern.

"Kai!" Nya grinned, looking over and ran to hug him. They looked over at Misako whose sword was scraping the rocky ground as she stepped up to Wu who held his own staff.

"We gotta get that scythe…" Cole looked up at it. It almost felt as if the golden weapon was calling his name. It wasn't that high up, maybe if he had a running start or if the others would stack themselves…

The gray eyed boy took in a breath and took a couple of steps back, charging a couple of yards before trying to spring off the ground. He was always strong and fast, though he was only twelve. He felt his fingers brush the handle and felt his hand grip around it, falling to the ground in tumble, practically knocking the wind out of him.

Misako looked behind Wu and growled, kicking him but he didn't fall back. "Give me that scythe!" she growled greedily and lunged for the kids. They all scattered, running from their enemy; though none considered she would just aim for grabbing just Cole because he held on to the scythe.

Amongst this new chaos, Wu suddenly looked around, remembering what was guarding the scythe he had hidden here. He saw a few pebbles started to shake on the ground. "Oh dear…" he looked back to his five students, "Run for the exit!" he started guiding some of the others out and then looked back at Cole who was now cornered. He gave a half sigh and ran over to help him too but then the rumbling started a little more noticeably.

"What's that…?" Nya looked around, Jay clinging to her tightly, more scared than she was.

Misako looked back at him, narrowing her pale green eyes, "What did you do if someone stole the scythe…?"

From the shadows of another joint cave, a hulking brown dragon stumbled out, ground shaking with every step he took looking at Cole who gave a sheepish smile, "Hi?" he gave a small wave, holding the golden weapon close to him.

Misako stepped back as well, "The dragons… you actually…" she swallowed. "You let Rokki guard the scythe!?"

"Yes… it was the only thing that would keep you from doing anything… especially retrieving the scythe… I knew you would never hurt Rokki…" The children were surprised for a moment that she actually was soft on a terrifying dragon like that… then again; she did decide to chase after her evil, fallen husband and attempt to enslave Ninjago.

"Everyone get out… Cole… come…" Wu gently pulled Cole by the crook of his elbow. The little gray eyed ninja was stiff with fear. He was always afraid of the stories of dragons.

They all started slowly moving away, even Misako, wary of the beast that would soon attack them as long as they remained in the caves.

Of course, Cole tripped, falling on his butt and dropping the scythe. "Oh no…" Misako held a hand over her mouth and no one dared to breathe because the dragon was just standing, glaring at the small group that had invaded it's chamber and undoubtedly woke him up.

Cole's dark skin paled a few shades when the earth dragon roared angrily in his face.

**If you remember in First Masters of Spinjitsu, Delilah, Garmadon and Wu's mother were friends with the dragons and named each one, ironically enough I made it that each name in Korean, Chinese, or Japanese refered to what the ninja called them later, Rokki (I believed pronounced Roakkee but I could be wrong, I would have to look it up again) is Rocky, Hahen is Shard, Hono is Flame and U-Ispupu is Wisp. **

**So yep... I'm trying to work out where each story will update around once a week because it'll keep me in a groove. But yea, hope you liked it and thanks for reading you awesome people who make me wanna cry because you're all so nice to me and I love you all for putting up with me! Catch you guys later!**

**~Mar**


	13. Chapter 12

Wu had to grab Cole and start to drag him off or else the dragon would get even more angry for waking him up. During this brief moment of decision, Kai had grabbed one end of the scythe and Misako the other. "Let go you little brat!" she shouted at him.

Wu then grabbed Kai but the young boy still held onto the weapon which was now slowing them down even more. The poor sensei was dragging now Cole, Kai, the scythe, and partially Misako who continued to fight the little ten year old ninja in training. "Now is not the time for this!" he looked back at the dragon he once knew.

Misako let go and started running to keep up with her six enemies as the earth dragon continued to pursue them.

The dragon chased the small group all the way till the front cave where the Skulkin were awaiting them all. This was when the dark lady let go and folded her arms, "You are now surrounded boys…" she looked at a pouting Nya, "and girl…" she corrected. "And now is where I walk away with that golden weapon…"

"NO!" Kai pulled the scythe closer to him, glaring at her. None of the others knew how much he hated her now.

She shook her head, placing one hand on her hip, "You don't even know me winning is inevitable…" she rolled her pale eyes, then pointed at Wu "You're an old man with five children, what can you possibly do against me!? I have an army!"

"We have a dragon!" Nya stomped back, knowing the earth dragon was back inside the cave, hopefully willing to come out and help them.

"And it's trying to eat you too!" Misako angrily shouted because the girl snapped back at her. Nya shrank back a little.

Wu sighed, defeated, "Just give it to her…" he shook his head. Kai looked up with wide eyes. He clutched the weapon tightly. "Kai! I said give it to her!" he shouted at the young boy who flinched.

The brunette looked back at Misako. He couldn't give it to her because it was his fault she had the map to come here and find it. He pulled back more. Zane however walked over to him, a hand out. "You know Sensei Wu is right Kai…"

He grudgingly gave it up to the blonde who turned around and threw it to Misako. She caught it quickly and looked at it, pleased that they gave up. "Ah how I missed my scythe…" she smirked, "The brats gave me a good run I will give you that Wu… now I'll be off…" she walked past them. "Maybe I'll steal something else from you soon…"

The army started to move out.

"What now?" Nya sadly looked up. The roar came again and Cole jumped to his feet and started running, leaving the others to chase after him before he got lost.

* * *

><p>"I'm so proud of you my love!" Garmadon praised his wife when he saw she had the scythe. "Samukai collected the shurakins and now is planning on going to the Floating Ruins for the nun chucks…"<p>

"No problem, I can handle that and the Fire Temple will be the easy one because I can run right back home from there and we can begin our plans to stage a takeover of Ninjago". She smiled, just thinking about breaking him out of the Underworld.

"I look forward to seeing you soon with the weapons," the shadow disappeared and she started out to tell the Skulkin they would be heading out for the ruins next.

* * *

><p>Wu sat with the five children; he was silent, not knowing where to start with this whole new issue. "I…" he sighed. "I appreciate your resilience against her back there…" he looked at Kai who lowered his head, still ashamed they allowed her to walk away with the weapon. "I heard that Samukai, her skeleton general, has the shurakins of ice too… I want to cut them off at the Floating Ruins where they'll be going after the nun chucks of lightning."<p>

Jay perked up a little. He remembered Wu mentioned about being the ninja of lightning so this must be his special weapon like the scythe was for Cole. "So these nun chucks are meant for me right?" he raised an eyebrow. Wu nodded. "Hehe, cool." He sat back.

"First off I think you should all go through you Spinjitsu motions… you should have been able to unlock it by now…"

The boys got up, groaning a little at actually having to do anymore work despite knowing they would have to become better for the next time they saw their enemies if they were going to win this next round. Nya sat on the deck and watched them go through the motions listlessly. They wished they could just do Spinjitsu automatically.

Then little Nya got an idea. "Hey, how about you have a mini tournament?" she caught their attention. "Kai versus Jay and Cole versus Zane? Then the winners will battle and you'll have a grand winner or whatever".

The four shrugged because they had nothing better to do. Kai and Jay went first. They took their stances and Nya told them to start. Kai was not as skilled as Jay because he refused training in his first month but the others were more progressed. His pathetic swings and kicks did nothing for the faster auburn haired boy who kept evading him.

During an evade, the boy with the freckles did a strange spin and a blue tornado appeared. He stopped and blinked, not sure what happened. Nya gasped and pointed, "That was Spinjitsu!"

"COOL!" Cole and Zane got up and raced over to Jay. "I wanna try it!"

"How'd you do that!?" Zane asked.

Jay just shrugged and looked at his feet. He felt a little dizzy still from doing it. "I think I did something like how we do the training course…" he frowned.

"What's all the commotion out here?" Wu walked out and saw the four were no longer training. "What are boys doing?"

"I did Spinjitsu!" Jay raised his arms over his head and had an excited grin on his face. "Check it out!" it took him a minute but he replicated it.

His friends frowned and tried it as well, and like Jay, it just clicked.

Wu couldn't believe they had it down just like that, especially Kai who only had watched them. He went inside and quickly came back out with four ninja suits, "You now earned these". He gave the red to Kai, the blue to Jay, the black to Cole, and the white one to Zane.

They quickly put them on and Jay walked out with a grin, "Hey Nya; you said you liked blue right?" he wiggled an eyebrow. She giggled and covered her mouth, nodding quietly. Kai didn't seem to like that though.

"Come on, I think you'll be excited to try out your new abilities against Misako at the Floating Ruins," he gestured for them to follow him out of the gates of the monastery.

The young ninja and girl followed him, a little more excited this time to see Misako again and show her they would stop her and Garmadon.

**Aww she got away with the first weapon and Samukai nabbed the second one... but yay, Floating Ruins is one of my fave places. And yes I plan on using the ruins in my coming Tournament of Elements revamp series! **

**Thanks for reading the update :D See ya guys later. **

**~Mar**


End file.
